


Life is Good

by Trak52



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trak52/pseuds/Trak52
Summary: A short drabble I wrote a few years ago. Originally posted to FF.net under my pseud Obsessed with 52.





	Life is Good

He looks at her. She reads Hogwarts, A History, again. But, he loves her. Then, she looks up, their eyes meet, they share a smile, a look, and he can’t help but wonder how he got so bloody lucky.

He goes to her, he kisses her, she returns it, but all too soon for both of them, they pull away and they look into each other’s eyes again, then Ron breaks the silence. ‘I love you, Hermione.’

‘I love you too, Ron,’ she replied.

He then took his place next to her, but she crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest as he buried his nose into her wonderful, crazy, sweet smelling hair.

At this point, they shared the same thought, ‘Life is good.’


End file.
